Comfort during a storm
by Hikaro22
Summary: AU Furt brotherly love.  During a thunderstorm, a Six year old Kurt is scared and decides to sleep with his new older brother.  One Shot.


This is my second Furt brotherly love Fan-fic. This is an AU, with Carol and Burt meeting each other much sooner. Finn is seventeen, dating Rachel. Kurt on the other hand, is only six. Please review, and if you like this, please read my other stories.

Kurt tossed and turned in his bed. His pajama bottoms were tangled in his sheets as he tried to get out of his bed. Outside, a storm shook the trees, the thunder shaking the house, while the lightning lit the sky in a terrifying way.

There was something about thunder storms that terrified Kurt. Whether it was the shadows that the lightning casted or the loud noise that broke the silence, every aspect of storms terrified Kurt. He tried to climb out of his small bed, but his legs were tangled in the blanket. He fell onto the floor, panic starting to set in. He couldn't escape, or so he thought.

After finally untangling himself out of the cover and ran out of his room. The short hallway between his room and the other seemed to stretch infinitely as he ran across it. He opened the door and crept in, seeing the young man lay in his bed, his back turned to the door.

"Finn?" Kurt asked gently as he stood right beside the larger boy's bed. It took a few calls before he responded.

"Kurt?" Finn asked as he rolled over, sleep making his voice deeper. He propped himself on his elbow as he looked at the timid boy, obviously frightened.

"Can I sleep in here?" he almost begged. Finn knew that Kurt was terrified of storms, but usually he tried to climb into the bed with his dad, never him. It was slightly surprising for the boy to come to him. They had gotten along fine since the marriage, but they weren't exactly close.

"Um, Sure," Finn said, sliding over in the bed to leave room for the boy. Kurt smiled and crawled in, first lying on his back. Finn rolled over to face the wall, letting the boy have plenty of room. Kurt stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before a particularly loud lightning bolt hit the ground. A loud crack filled the air and Kurt began to cry.

Finn woke up to the sound of the boy's tears. He rolled over and saw the drips slide down Kurt's smooth face. He wrapped his strong arms around the boy and pulled him against his chest.

"Come on, Kurt. It's just thunder. I've got you," Finn soothed, and after a moment, the boy calmed down. He wrapped his small arms around Finn as best as he could, and fell asleep. Finn laid there, holding his step-brother gently, feeling like a true brother.

Finn laid in silence, feeling the rise and fall of Kurt's chest against his. It was nice, the little boy holding onto him for protection.

Since Burt and his mother married each other earlier in the year, he and Kurt had grown closer. Burt wasn't always around, with work and all, so Finn became a role model for Kurt. He had even caught him a few times pretending to shave with him in the morning. It was extremely cute and flattering.

He had almost fallen asleep himself when he heard a soft voice.

"Finn?" Kurt said quietly, seeing if the other was awake.

"Yeah, buddy?" Finn squeezed the other boy gently as he spoke.

"Can you not tell my dad about this? I don't want him to think I am still a baby," Kurt explained. Since his mother died of cancer when he was four, Kurt felt like he needed to grow up faster than everyone else.

Finn smiled gently. "My lips are sealed. It's nothing to be ashamed of though. Storms still scare me sometimes."

Kurt looked at the young man in amazement. "You, scared? But you are so strong, like my dad! I mean, you have muscle and play football, yet you get scared?" Kurt fumbled with his words, feeling like Finn might be lying.

With a nod, Finn explained. "Just cause I am strong doesn't mean things don't scare me." Kurt snuggled up against Finn again and nodded.

"Thanks Finn. I love you," Kurt said sleepily, pressing his head against Finn's chest.

Finn smiled at the boy and kissed his forehead. "Love you too, Kurt," He said as he pulled the cover up, holding the boy.

That was how they fell asleep and how Burt and Carol found them the next morning.


End file.
